A pulse generator (implantable medical device or IMD), such as a cardiac rhythm management device, can include a sealed housing containing various electronic and electro-chemical components. For example, batteries are often needed in implantable devices.
Some batteries, such as lithium/carbon monoflouride (Li/CFx) batteries, can develop an increase in battery resistance after storage of the battery. This can result in a lower loaded voltage.